pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Rookie
Rookie is Pixie's cousin and a good friend of Charlie. He was originally not very smart due to a tragic lack of education, but thanks to one of Gary's inventions he now has average intelligance. Biography After accidentally setting fire in the Plaza, Rookie was fired from the PSA. Determined to help his friend, Charlie programmed Gizmot to give him an intelligence boost. This was successful, and Rookie instantly became the smartest penguin on the island. However, he quickly realized that Locy and Lucy didn't like him as much, as they thought that Rookie no longer had his affection for Locy due to a misunderstanding. Eventually, Rookie realized that he didn't enjoy being smart anymore, so he used one of Gary's inventions to make him stupid again. However, the machine malfunctioned and Rookie found out that he now has the intelligence of a normal penguin. Many months later on an important mission, a portal gun malfunction split Rookie and his smartness into two identical penguins. It was discovered that Rookie's smart half had a mind of his own, and prefers to be called Albert after the famous (human) scientist. Trivia Normal *He would often follow Gary around and asks him stupid questions until Gary would run off to hide under his bed. *He owns a pet rock, which he carries everywhere. *He can be very helpful sometimes. *He had a crush on Locy, much to her chargin. *According to Hungry Herberta, he tastes sour. *He has a rubber duck named Quack Quackington. *He is Dogkid's cousin three times removed. She'd rather call him not related to her at all. *He is banned from eating ADL's pie. *Charlie strongly cares for him and defends him on many occasions. Smart Period *When he became smart, Jay gave him the nickname "Albert Rookstein". *He no longer had feelings for Locy as he no longer thought she liked him. Present *He now has average penguin intelligance, but is still very silly. *He seems to no longer have a crush on Locy. **Instead, he seems to jokingly have a crush on Gary. *Many of the agents are now friends with him as they now find him less annoying. *He has a twin brother he didn't even know about, Wookie. Quotes Gallery Rookie 1.png Rookie 2.png Rookie 3.png RookieFunny.jpg|Rookie's average idea Rookie.png Rookie14.png Rookie9.png Animatedrookie.png|Rookie about to take off his glasses. Rookie Christmas SL CO.png|Holiday Rookie SL prehistoric rookie on dino.png|Rookie riding a dinosaur (he fell off after) Rookie bathe candy.png|Him Bathing In candy Bb0TM2MIUAAlGH1.png|Him riding the Rookie train. BdBgc4tCYAAOYK3.png|Him giving people tours.. I think? BWL8q HCMAEOx3J.png|Him running away from something scary Rookie as Werewolf.png|Him turning into a Werewolf at the Halloween Party Rookie Retextured Pose 1.png|Rookie Happy Rookie Retextured Pose 2.png Rookie Retextured Pose 3.png Rookie halloween2013.png|Rookie holding candy Rookie Retextured Pose 4.png|Rookie running away Rookiecp (1).png|Rookie holding Papers for the PSA Rookie on roller coaster.png|Rookie riding the Roller Coaster at the Fair 2014 Rookie Fair2.png|Him at the Fair Rookie Fair2014.png Rookie excited2.png|Rookie Excited Rookie list.png|Rookie with Notes For the Fair 2014 RookieMicrophone2.png|Rookie with a Microphone about to introduce himself to some Penguins. Rookie Shovel.png|Rookie Shoveling Rookie School Run.png|Rookie Running to School 844934211.png|Rookie pretending to play the Guitar with a Rake. Cold Rookie.png|Cold Rookie Category:Penguins Category:Super awesome cool penguins Category:Super cool awesome penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Crazy penguins Category:Users Category:EPF agents Category:Cake lovers Category:Pizza lovers Category:Clumsy Agents Category:Weirdos Category:Pixie's family Category:Meetable Characters Category:Gary fans Category:Bad Swimmers